You Aren't Alone
by Stucky's-Best-Girl
Summary: This is a message to everyone who has been bullied or called names by other people, you guys aren't alone out there. Spencer Reid's daughter is being bullied at school and she has a chat with her mom then the rest of the school. Please read and review and please read all of the A/N's in bold, and please sign the petition to stop bullying, I hope this inspires you guys too


**I saw a boy being bullied in school today and was inspired to write this, this is a shout out to all the people who have been bullied out there to let you guys know you aren't alone. I'm a victim of bullying up to this day people insult me and call me names, one of them just happens to be a so called friend of mine's brother and she does nothing about it there isn't even a que at my school but I simply tune them out, my point is it's not nice, so to all the bullies out there think about how you would feel if the shoe was on the other foot**

* * *

Elizabeth Reid sat in her room thinking of the awful things those students said to her, depressing herself, as tears made their way down her cheeks someone knocked on the door snapping her back to reality, she quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks and answered

"It's open," she called trying not to sound like she was crying

"Hey your mom made a snack for you guys if you're hungry," Spencer said coming into the room

"Thanks dad but I'm not hungry,"

"What's wrong? you never turned down a snack your mom made," he asked slowly approaching her

"Nothing I'm fine I'm just thinking of what I should wear for the achievement day program, and my performance I don't even know what song I should sing,"

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth I know that look, what's wrong?"

"Hey what's going on in here?" Nikki Reid asked walking into the room

"Nothing, I'm fine dad," Liz answered looking down

"Spence why don't you go check on the boys I'll handle this," Nikki said as she realized what was happening, Spencer nodded and left the room closing the door behind him

"Mom I'm fine it-"

"You really wanna do this?" Nikki raised her eyebrows at her to which Liz sighed "Sweetie you don't need to hide anything from me, you can come to me with anything and everything, come on," she said sitting her down on the bed "What's wrong?"

"Eden Flynn and the other cheerleaders,"

"What about them?"

"They've been...telling me things,"

"Like what?"

"Like, I'm fat and, I'll never be as pretty as them or I'm the nobody who sits in the back of the class and I'm a nerd and I'll never have a boyfriend or I'll never have a happy life," she said looking at her laps

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you all of the things they said?"

"I-I don't think so?"

"Yes or no, do you think you are all of those things?"

"No,"

"Then why should it bother you,"

"Well i-it just gets to you,"

"Honey it only gets to you if it's true, and it's only true if you believe it is," Liz smiled at her mother suddenly an idea came to her mind about what she should do for the program

* * *

"Alright collecting yet another award, this is her fourth award tonight ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said as the people who were bullying her scoffed "Please welcome to the stage this time collecting an award for first place in the science fair and our next performance Elizabeth Reid," he said coming off the stage, Liz collected her award and took the mic passing the award back

"Good evening everyone," she said biting her lip "Um I'm gonna ask you guys a question, and I want everyone to be honest do not be ashamed, Everyone clear?" she said with a nod everyone mumbled a quick kay or okay or yes "By a show of hands I want to see everyone who has been bullied or has had someone say something to you which made you feel bad about yourself, raise your hands," she said raising her own hand, to her surprise a lot of children raised their hands, most of them the smart children like her and even one of the cheerleaders

"Alright anyone want to come and share their opinion on this?" everyone dropped their hands

"That's okay, I just want to send a message to these people and to the bullies. Someone once told me, what they say about you, it's only true if you let it be true, only if you believe it's true, and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, they only do these things to you to make feel weak but in reality you're stronger than they are, they only do this because they're insecure themselves, everyone who has been called fat, a nerd, egghead, weak, whatever you've been called, be proud, I am a nerd and I am proud, everyone who has been called a nerd, I want you to say I am a nerd and I am proud!" she said with a smile, everyone followed her instructions and smiled,

"Alright great now all of those people who are "fat","she said making air quotes with her fingers "I want you to say I am fat and I am proud," everyone followed once more and smiled "Everyone who has been called a certain name, I want you to say I am say your name and I am proud of who I am," everyone followed her instructions with grins plastered on their faces. "Alright this song goes out to all those people who have been bullied and called names even those who didn't raise their hands," she said as they began playing a track she proceeded to sing Gold by Britt Nicole

* * *

 **Please remember you aren't alone out there to all the victims of bullying, it's not nice and it needs to stop, help stop bullying by signing the digital petition at www. pacer teens against bullying .org without all of the spaces of course this site just won't take it any other way because they don't want people to give out personal info, but please sign**

 **And if you are a victim of bullying and have been thinking of doing things you would regret listen to the song Gold by Britt Nicole it's a very inspiring song here's the link**

 **watch?v=p9PjrtcHJPo**

 **or go on youtube and search Gold by Britt Nicole if the link doesn't work, please leave a review of what you think and remember you're not alone out there if you are being bullied**


End file.
